Mission completed! : Toyotama Rinha
Mission : Help Out At The Hospital Ninja : Toyotama Rinha Toyotama , A young genin was walking to the hospital with her mission in her hand her mision was to " Help out at the Hospital ", She accepted this mission because she knows it will help out with her Medical jutsu. Once she got to the Busy hospital she walked nervously to the reception desk. She talked to the receptionist. " Hello , My name is Toyotama Rinha , i came to help out here at the hospital. " She spoke softly. When the recpetionist accepted her in the hospital as a staff member. Toyotama bowed to the Receptionist to thank her to let her in to help out the hospital. Toyotama started to walk around the hospital to looked what she can do. Untill she founded a Nurse that looked like she was struggling to carry some stuff so Toyotama walked up to the nurse. As she walked to the nurse she started to asked politely if she can help the clumsy nurse. " Excuse me , is something i could do to help around here like wrapping bandages or carrying supplies? " The nurse simply looked at Toyotama and went " Yes. You could take these needles to the doctor in ward 12. please. " The nurse gave the Needles for blood testing Toyotama accepted the equptiment she was given, as she looked at the nurse apologiseing to Toyotama that she was too weak to carry all those things, Toyotama simply looked at the nurse and comforted her. Then Toyotama got up and grabbed the equpiment for the blood test , She looked at the sweet and innocent young nurse and Toyotama said to the nurse " Stay here and clean yourself up. Ill take the equpiment to the doctor. ok? " The nurse nodded her innocent head and got up and walked off to clean herself up. On the other hand , Toyotama ran to ward 12 with the blood test equpiment in her hands she made sure that the equpiment didnt fall out of her hands . As she got to ward 12 , she gave the doctor the equpiment that nurse asked her to take them to the doctor " Thank very much young ninja. " The doctors husky voice went. Toyotama nodded at the doctor and she watched the doctor took blood out of the patient. She then saw the Doctor having a chakra forming around his big hands, Toyotama watched the doctor healing the patient sore arm after the blood test As soon the test was over Toyotama walked off thinking how awesome the doctor used his own chakra to heal someone. Toyotama promises herself she going to learn that techinque. She squealed in excitement and she ran towards the stair as stopped by the stairs... When toyotama was about go down stairs she tripped over her own feet and fell down stairs! " Ouch! my arm " She exclaimed having to bruise and cut her arm. A nearby nurse rushed over to Toyotama to check she was alright. " Yes im fine just a cut thats all!" She went in her normal voice. But the nurse worried about the cut and so she went to get a Band - aid , As the nurse returned with a band aid. She gently placed it over Toyotamas cut. Toyotama felt thankful and thanked the nurse then She walked off leaving the nurse and carried on doing other tasks Such as wrapping bandages around peoples broken limbs , Taking equpiment to the doctors and watches them how they heal other ninjas such as Jounins , Chunins , Anbus and Genins. Toyotama felt tired she couldnt wait to get home and relax! At the end of the day , Toyotama bowed to the hospital staff and the walked out of the hospital feeling tired. " Alright now i have to return this mission in to the Kusakage! " She thought. As she walked through Kusagakure she smiled at the busy place. Once she got to the Kusakage's office she knocked on the door to hand her mission in to say it was an successfull mission. After when she handed her mission back in to the Kusakage she started to head back home where she can sleep after a tiring day at the hospital. She felt Amazed what she did for her first mission. When toyotama got home she went to bed and slept peacefully.